The Truth in a Painting
by Thiendrah
Summary: For the anime Cinderella Monogatari. When Zore painted Cinderella's portrait, he damaged her soul, leaving her catatonic and in Charles's care. Now, he has find a way to bring her back to herself, and protect them both from Duke Zaral's machinations.
1. Chapter 1

Cinderella Montogatari is an anime from 1995 about Cinderella (Big shock). It takes inspiration from Disney's Cinderella, but, draws it out over 26 episodes. I like this anime, a lot. There is an actual relationship between Cinderella and Charles. Granted this is because he lied about being a page, but his personality and morals are still his, he's just hiding behind a different title. And I know there are some critics who say "the relationship is irrelevant because he falls in love with the beautiful girl at the ball and forgets about Cinderella to chase her down and got lucky that it was Cinderella all along". This is not true. He never said he fell in love with the girl at the ball. The episode after the ball all he talks about is how the girl seems familiar, how he thinks he knows her, how it feels like he's known her all his life. That's why he wanted to find her, because of the sense of familiarity and the need to know why, and that's why he was so happy that it was Cinderella who he was seeking. So that is my very quick back story to this anime and I hope some of you will look it up and enjoy. I'll include a link to the English episodes on YouTube so y'all can watch it and see what I mean. So, on with the story. I own nothing but this idea.

* * *

><p>Charles jerked his head up, not able to remember falling asleep in the first place. He quickly glanced around the painter's cluttered studio, when his eyes fell on Cinderella, slumped unmoving on the couch nearby. A bolt of terror lanced through him as he surged out of his chair to her side.<p>

"Cinderella!" He exclaimed. He shook her shoulder gently; she swayed listlessly. "Cinderella, can you hear me?" He gently cupped her cheek and turned her face to him. Her eyes were half-lidded and empty, all light gone and completely dead. "What…?"

Malicious chuckling interrupted his line of though. Charles snapped his head to the right, where Zore stood before his canvas. "Cinderella will soon find eternal life, inside a lovely portrait." Zore grinned, his small eyes and over-grown eyebrows made for a very sinister picture.

"What do you mean? What did you do?" Charles took a step towards the painter, his hand reaching for his rapier at his waist.

Zore was nonplussed by the Prince's threatening manner. "As soon as I paint her other eye, you'll find out."

Charles scowled and unsheathed his sword. "I won't let you use your dark magic against Cinderella. Give me the painting!" He leveled his sword at the madman.

Zore grabbed his painting off the easel and held it in front of him, never once losing the maniacal grin. "If you wish to attack me, then by all means." Zore invited. "I have no way to defend myself. But if the young lady's portrait were to be harmed, I cannot guarantee the safety, or integrity of her soul."

Charles gasped and backed up a step, stealing a quick look towards Cinderella. 'He may be lying, but I can't chance hurting her.'

Zore chuckled again. "That's what I thought, Prince." Clutching the painting to his chest, he jumped out the window to the courtyard a floor below. Charles leaped after him.

"Get back here!" Charles shouted, as he chased Zore toward the front of the castle, no more than a few steps behind.

Zore looked over his shoulder at the chasing prince, smirking to himself. But he was brought up short by the sudden appearance of a page in his path.

"Stop, Zore!" The page drew his sword.

Zore was now pinned between the boys. If he defended against one with the painting, the other could have his chance to strike from behind.

"I won't give up this painting!" Zore cried, clutching the painting, glancing between the boys. "I won't let you take her away from me!"

"But why?" Charles asked, surreptitiously inching closer. "Why take Cinderella's soul?"

Zore eyed him critically. "You saw it, boy. You've seen how beautiful her soul is. I've not seen one like her in decades. I must have it. When I capture her soul in a portrait, her light will shine for eternity!" His voice grew increasingly frantic as he raved.

A spark flashed in his eye as his voice suddenly went cold. "But, I'm not a cruel man. All I want is the soul. The empty corpse, I leave to you."

The mad gleam in his eyes, as much as the words, sent chills down Charles' spine. But before he could attack, or even reply, the skies darkened with clouds and it poured. The portrait Cinderella slowly melted and washed off the canvas into the mud. Charles ignored the horrified expression on Zore's face and looked behind Alex to see Ms. Paulette, holding her wand to the sky.

"No! My portrait!" Zore sobbed on his knees on the paint-soaked ground. "This was the first painting I've wanted to make in a long time."

Paulette lowered her wand and looked down at Zore with eyes full of pity. "There was once a time when Zore was truly a magnificent artist; his works were beautiful and full of life. People waited months to have their portrait painted by him. One day, a terrible plague swept across the kingdom. Hundreds died, including many of the subjects of Zore's paintings. This led to a rumor that Zore's portraits were cursed, and would capture the soul of anyone he painted. The people became fearful, and drove Zore out of the kingdom. Exiled and alone, he stared to believe the rumors himself, and learned dark magic. Ever since, he has stayed locked in this castle, painting portraits of the unwary for fabulous sums of money, and stealing their souls."

Charles stared down at Zore and felt a twinge of pity, but straight away stamped it down. He hurt Cinderella and other innocent people; there was no excuse for that. He turned his attention back to Paulette. "Does that mean Cinderella's soul is freed? Is she alright?" The look of discomfort on her face did little to ease his mind.

"Washing away the portrait in water is the only way to release the trapped soul. That's how your soul was freed; Patch threw it in the river and washed it away." Paulette explained carefully. She bit her lip before continuing. "Cinderella, however, had her soul at least partially stolen twice. Patch took her away before Zore could finish her portrait the first time. She recovered part of her strength and came back to the castle and, to distract Zore from finishing your portrait, let him complete hers."

Ice settled in Charles' stomach as realization set in. Cinderella has experienced Zore's power before, and risked it again to save him. He clenched his fist, nails digging into his palm; he forced himself to focus. Paulette had never answered his question regarding Cinderella's safety. "So then what-" Charles was cut off by Patch's braying howl inside the castle. Charles started running only for Alex to stop him.

"Charles, what do we do with Zore?" He asked.

Charles looked over his shoulder at Zore contemptuously. He was still kneeling in the mud, sobbing over the now blank canvas. "Leave him, he can't do anything now. I have to make sure Cinderella is alright!" With that, he ran back into the castle, Alex hot on his heels.

Paulette didn't immediately follow; her gaze lingered on Zore before slowly shifting to the broken window of the studio, where Cinderella undoubtedly still was, and unease built in her heart.

* * *

><p>So that's chapter one, please review, tell me how to improve, what was wrong. Review that it was good, that you watched the anime and loved it, and that I'm doing it justice. Review to say you like bananas, it's all good. Here is the link to the playlist of episodes, just remove the spaces and you'll get there. www .youtube watch?v=26OyVpLdtg8&amp; list=PLF1799C26B1E8E9ED<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A bit longer this time, but no real action, just warning you. Thank you for reading this. I own only this idea.

* * *

><p>Charles burst through the door and didn't break stride as he ran to Cinderella's side on the couch. "Cinderella!" He cried. "Can you hear me? Answer me!" He gripped her shoulders and gently shook her. Cinderella swayed before her chin dropped to her chest, her body limp in his hands. Charles shoved down the growing fear in his chest. "You should be alright now, please look at me!" But she didn't. Her dark blue eyes remained half-lidded and empty, gazing unfocused at the floor. "Why are you still like this?" He whispered.<p>

"Human souls weren't meant to be separated from their bodies." Charles looked over his shoulder to see Paulette enter the studio behind Alex. "When a soul leaves its body, it immediately starts to degrade, little pieces start breaking and disappearing. The longer a soul is outside, the more damage is done." Paulette explained as she came to stand in front of Cinderella and gently cupping her face. "Charles, your soul was gone only a few moments before Patch destroyed the portrait. A piece of Cinderella's soul was missing for hours before the rest was taken."

'Damage to the soul', that sounded horrific in Charles' mind. A soul was a person's identity, their personality, their ideas, dreams, memories, and loves. Charles had once met a man who'd had damage to the mind and was left a dribbling invalid, unable to speak or do anything for himself. He never recovered. The soul, which the scriptures depicted as strong yet fragile, repairable, but never quite the same, is scarred forever.

"She won't stay like this forever, will she?" Charles asked quietly. "She can heal, right?"

Paulette hesitated before answering. "She needs time to recuperate. Just like a wound to the body, wounds to the soul will eventually heal. But whether she'll be the same Cinderella as before, that remains to be seen."

That answer left a piece of ice in his stomach. "What can I do for her?" Charles asked, determined to save her.

Paulette smiled gratefully at him. "Keep her warm and safe. Make sure she's never alone. The presence of her friends will help her. I need to talk to someone, and I may find a cure." Charles nodded and lifted Cinderella easily.

"The carriage is outside." Alex said, holding the door. "Duke Zaral already fled on horseback."

"Thanks, Alex." Charles carried her quickly but carefully down the stairs.

He placed her on the seat of the carriage and sat next to her, his arm around her to keep her warm. Alex was about to close the door when barking suddenly stopped him. Patch sat behind Alex, looking longingly at the carriage. Alex exchanged a quick glance with Charles before opening the door fully and letting Patch jump on the empty seat.

Alex hopped into the driver's seat and snapped the reins, spurring the horses into motion. He snapped the reins again, this time for speed. In the back of his head, he wondered what Cinderella had done for Charles to be so concerned about her.

The ride back to the castle was quiet; Charles and Patch too worried to even make a sound. Alex pulled the carriage to a halt outside the servants' entrance, jumped down and ran to pull the door open for Charles. Patch jumped out first and waited obediently by the door. Charles gathered Cinderella in his arms and carefully stepped down, Alex placing a steadying hand under his elbow.

"We need to keep her out of sight." Charles said with a nod of thanks as Alex held the door for him. "I don't doubt Zaral has already returned. He'd find a way to take advantage of this situation, and Cinderella is vulnerable."

"But wouldn't that be a good reason to tell your parents?" The page asked as they snuck up the servants' stairs. "They'd be able to assign a guard detail to protect her, even if Zaral has too much political clout to be arrested."

The prince shook his head and quickly scanned the hallway for anyone. Seeing no one, he headed to the left towards his apartments. "Zaral has my parents wrapped around his finger. He's completely convinced them that he has my 'best interests' at heart. If I went to them with this story, no proof, no witnesses, it would be my word against his. A teenager against a well-respected, responsible man. Zaral would just use it to show my parents how irresponsible I am, or worse, convince them I'm unfit for succession."

Alex opened the door to Charles' room quickly locking the door behind them. "Couldn't Cinderella be proof? Or perhaps we could bring Zore here, have him testify that Zaral paid him to steal your soul." The idea seemed sound, but Charles quickly shot it down.

"I can't prove that Cinderella is in this state because of black magic, or that it was tried on me." Charles explained as he set Cinderella on his bed, removed her shoes and covered her up. "And losing Cinderella's portrait seemed to unhinge Zore. He wouldn't be mentally competent enough to stand trial. Zaral would dismiss him as a raving, senile old man." He looked down at her. She could've been simply sleeping, if not for her skin which was so pale she may have been made of marble; he brushed a strand of hair from her face, brushing the back of his knuckles across her cheekbone. "Besides, I couldn't do that to her, just treat her as a piece of evidence."

It took Alex no time to figure Charles wasn't talking to him anymore. He bit his lip, phrasing his words in his mind, took a deep breath and asked Charles, "Charles, who is this young maid? And why do you care so much about her? Charles didn't answer but sat on the bed beside her. Alex approached and placed a hand on Charles' shoulder. "What is this girl to you, my friend?"

Charles sighed and turned to face him. "She's the daughter of the Duke of Veal. And a very dear friend."

Alex frowned. "The Duke of Veal, you mean the ambassador? Then why is she dressed as a maid? She should be draped in silk and covered in pearls with an army of servants to carry out her every whim." This being how most dukes' daughters, Lady Isabelle included, are treated, it staggered him to think that the daughter of one of the most powerful men in the kingdom was dressed the part of the pauper.

"I don't understand it myself, but his new wife and step-daughters have misused her, forcing her to do all the chores at their manor. I don't know why they would do such a thing, or why Cinderella obeys without protest."

Alex pondered over this for a moment while Charles went into the en suite washroom. Heated by the kitchens below, there was a steady supply of water constantly being pumped up. Charles filled a basin with warm water, took a soft washcloth from a cabinet, and came back to the bed. He placed the basin on the bedside table and dipped the cloth in the water. He began to gently wash the dirt from her face and hands, Patch sat beside him, and his head drooped despondently onto the bed.

"She doesn't know you're the prince, does she?" Alex's astute observation came more as a statement than a question.

Charles halted his movements. "No, and I'd rather keep it that way."

Alex took a stab at the reason. "You're afraid she'll turn into one of the simpering sycophants who only want the money and prestige that come with the title 'Princess'."

"That's not it!" Charles snapped before forcing himself to calm. "It's just, it's so much better with her just as a nobody. The only problems to face are simple, like helping a performer with stage fright, or returning a nest of hatchlings to their tree. There's no political squabbling, not plots of corruption to stop. I don't have to analyze everything she says, wondering if she's being truthful, or just buttering me up. Not that's I believe she'd try such a thing, of course. That's not her personality. She says what she thinks. She thought I was lying about being a page to the Prince, and she said it straight out. But even if she thinks I'm a liar, she still talks to me, and listens to me. I think you would get along with her, Alex. You don't exactly pull your punches either." Charles turned to him with a grin. "What I guess I'm saying is: I think I like being Charles the Fibber more than being Prince Charles."

Alex frowned, concern and anxiety flashing in his eyes. "Charles, you can't seriously be thinking of renouncing your claim to the throne to live life as a peasant? No matter what pressures and expectations, this is how you will do the most good for our kingdom."

Charles shook his head, his grin shrunk to a small sad smile. "I would never give up the throne." Charles stated. "I know this is where I'm needed, so I can bring peace and prosperity to my people. I love my country too much to give up my position and make it easier for unscrupulous people like Zaral to take over." He said as he rested a hand on Patch's head. "Being with Cinderella is wonderful, and playing the part of civilian is fun, but this is where I belong. This is where I can best protect Cinderella and pass laws to make her life better."

Alex smiled. "She's the reason you suddenly took on your responsibilities seriously. She must be some kind of lady. I hope she wakes up soon. I would like to talk to her, too."

* * *

><p>Lots of exposition and maybe a little angst but I like it. Please review. If you think I'm not adding enough detail, too much detail, or if you think this doesn't flow well, please tell me how to make it better. I'm planning a series of one-shots for the episodes because there are one or two that I just want to go off on a rant.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Merry Christmas! Sorry I took so long to update, but I do have some good excuses. I have to work and it is a hard job, I'm working for 10-11 hours a day. I have several hobbies, reading, needlepoint, annoying my cats, and writing, and I like to do them all equally so I can't always write. Finally, I'm very lazy. I have ideas I my head for this and other stories, but I can't be bothered to put them on paper. So if y'all can kick me in the pants once in a while, that may get me moving on this a little more. Now, onwards.

* * *

><p>Charles explained to Alex all that Cinderella had done with him, from lying and being labeled a fibber, to taking care of her while she was sick, from chasing after her with her key, to watching her step-mother and sisters mock her for bringing home a fake ring. Alex, of course, found the whole situation amusing, snickering behind his hand as he described being caught in his ridiculous lies.<p>

"And she didn't believe you were me? Sharp girl." Alex giggled. "Yet she still can't recognize the prince even after spending so much time with you."

"Don't laugh." Charles groaned. "She doesn't know any better. I don't think she's even seen the 'prince' as himself. And I told you, she came here looking for me and got your description, of course she'd figure that out." Charles massaged his temples as Alex continued laughing, and leaned back in his chair. He held one of Cinderella's hands in his and she was starting to feel a bit warmer.

Alex finally got himself under control, still grinning. "At least she's helped uncover some of Zaral's plots. If you hadn't been with her, you never would've known Zaral was trying to use her sisters to spy on you, or that he was using an actor from the village to impersonate you. And even now, if she hadn't been at Zore's castle, who knows what would've happened to you?"

"Don't remind me." Charles said miserably. Cinderella had been hurt, and he was perfectly fine. "This isn't the way it should be." He gently rubbed her hand, looking forlornly at her. "I should have found a way to protect her."

Alex laid his hand over Charles'. "You did what you could. You couldn't have known she would be there, or that Zore would take her soul." Alex said forcefully. Charles turned to look at him in the eye. "She will be fine. Ms. Paulette said she may know a cure, and even if she can't find one, you will. You can take care of her, and break this curse. So don't worry."

Charles nodded slowly, letting Alex's words sink in. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Alex went and opened it, revealing one of the king's footmen.

"Apologies for the interruption, Sir Alex, but His Majesty would like to see His Highness the Prince immediately." The footman announced in a formal, monotone voice.

Alex resisted the urge to look over his should at Charles, who was tucking Cinderella back in and straightening up. "May I ask to what this is in regards?"

The footman nodded. "His Grace, Duke Zaral, returned an hour ago, and explained to His Majesty why His Highness' portrait is delayed. He wanted to confirm the story with His Highness." The footman never once lost his monotone.

"I understand." Charles said behind Alex. Alex moved to let him through. "I'll see my father presently." As he passed Alex, he whispered, "keep an eye on her, I don't trust Zaral not to have a plan." Alex nodded discreetly.

Charles followed the footman down the hall to the throne room. The king wasn't on his throne, but was on the steps of the dais; Duke Zaral was several steps away, standing at attention, respectful of the king. The footman announced his arrival and stepped out of his way. Charles saluted his father and stood straight.

"Ah, Charles, welcome home." The king greeted him warmly. "Duke Zaral was just telling me what happened. Did you really hate the idea of having your portrait painted so much?" The king's kind smile dropped into a stern frown. "I can understand being upset if a painter's rendition is untrue to reality, but really, throwing a portrait into the river, in front of the painter no less, is completely unbecoming of a prince." The king shook his head in a disappointed fashion. "Surely your mother and I raised you to have better manners than that."

Charles blinked. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times before finding his voice. "Father, that's not what happened. It was-"

"Yes, Zaral has explained." The king talked over him. "The painter grew agitated with his own work and threw it out the window and started over. I have met many painters, Charles, not one would do that to his own work, no matter how unsatisfied he was. Its obvious to me that Zaral is covering for you." He turned to the duke, who looked to be about to say something. "And I thank you, Zaral, that is most admirable of you, but my son is a man, he must take responsibility for his own actions." He turned back to Charles. "He also told me you sent Zaral back on his own to stay and talk to the painter. I do hope one of the things you talked about was an apology to destroying his hard work."

Charles pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the onset of a headache. "Father, I did not destroy anyone's painting." Which was true enough, Patch was the one who destroyed his, Paulette's rain destroyed Cinderella's. "The painter was old, and quite…eccentric, I'm sure His Grace told you this." Charles had to fight hard to keep the sarcasm out of his voice when he said Zaral's title. "The artist was so engrossed in his painting, he became mad with grief when it was wrong. He threw the painting out the window into the river that ran alongside his home. And I did stay to talk to him." Charles lied now, trying to outplay Zaral in his game of making Charles look petty and foppish. "I tried to ask him why he became so obsessed and if he would paint my portrait again. But he wouldn't listen to me, he broke down in tears and wouldn't say another word to me, so I left."

The king contemplated Charles' explanation for a moment before sighing. "Yes, Zaral did tell me the artist is a bit of an eccentric, but I suppose combined with old age, it could make a man act irrationally. But you swear to me, Charles, on your honor as Prince, that you did not humiliate or harass the man in any way?"

Charles bit his cheek, but had to lie. "Yes, Father, I give my word. I did not humiliate or harass the artist in any way."

The king looked into his eyes sternly before smiling warmly. "Good! I wanted to confirm that what Zaral said was true. Thank you, Charles. I know that sometimes, being prince is stressful, and certain people don't make it any easier." He clapped Charles on the shoulder. "You did right, trying to talk the man. Some people can't be help, but never stop trying. A king must have enough love in his heart for all his people, no matter how eccentric or strange."

Charles smiled back at his father, feeling a bit guilty for lying, but glad his father listened to him. "I understand, Father. I will remember that." Charles quickly changed the subject. "Father, since we weren't able to finish the portrait, do you mind if Alex and I go hunting for the afternoon?"

"Of course, son. You boys enjoy yourselves. After such a trying day, some recreation will do you good. But I expect you both ready for your studies tomorrow." The king put on a mock-serious face. "Your tutors tell me you two have been skiving off."

"Don't worry, Father, we'll be ready for tomorrow. I'll see you and Mother this evening at dinner." Charles saluted his father before turning to Zaral. "Duke Zaral, thank you for accompanying me for a portrait. I'm sorry that we didn't get the results expected." Charles caught the glint in Zaral's eye.

"Not at all, Your Highness." Zaral said easily, waving it off as if nothing happened. "Perhaps next time, things will go a bit more smoothly."

Charles saluted Zaral as well and turned on his heel, marching back down the hall to his room. When he opened the door, he saw Alex standing by his chair, which was occupied by Ms. Paulette. The lady stood with a smile on her face and curtsied to him.

"Ms. Paulette." Charles greeted. "Did you find a cure?" He asked, a slight quaver in his voice.

Paulette never lost her smile as she nodded. "I did." She turned and laid a hand on Cinderella's forehead. "I have an acquaintance who knows a few things about dark curses. She told me the only way to remove this curse, is with a kiss."

Charles face froze, but his ears burned. "A-A kiss?"

Paulette nodded, her grin widening. "Indeed. But not just any kiss. A kiss of true love."

Charles felt his face heat up lowly. He cleared his throat. "Wh-what do you mean by "true love"?" Charles asked as he searched his mind for references to true love that he'd read in the library.

"Hmm." Paulette hummed. "True love is being happy simply because another person exists. It's wanting them to be safe at all cost. It's wanting another person to be happy, even if you are not in their life." Paulette explained. "People find their true love in many ways. Sometimes, it happens in a flash, right at the moment you meet someone. Sometimes, it takes years, getting to know one another slowly over time. Everyone has someone they are fated to be with, everyone has someone they will love forever. It just takes a while to find each other."

Charles knew his face had to be bright red when he saw Alex chuckling on the other side of Paulette, but he ignored him. "How accurate is your information? Can your acquaintance, or her information, be trusted?"

"Oh, yes." Paulette's smile slipped just a bit. "She knows all about this curse. She's the one who taught Zore this black magic."

Charles' eyes widened. "That's even more reason to question the 'cure'!" Charles exclaimed. "She could just be tricking you, a kiss might not do anything, or make it worse."

Paulette frowned and left Cinderella's side. She walked up to Charles and looked him in the eye. "Charles, this is not just blind faith. You've heard the fairytales when you were small. Do you know why true love's kiss woke sleeping maidens? In a kiss, souls can be shared, but it only works between those who are truly in love. Because it is that connection that will allow the energy of the soul to enter another and heal all the harm. A kiss will break this curse." Paulette said sternly. "Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only one who is concerned for her safety."

She looked over her shoulder to Cinderella and was taken aback before smiling. "If you want to be the one to break that curse, you might want to hurry."

"Huh?" Charles looked past her in confusion. Patch had apparently been listening to Paulette's explanation of the cure. He loved Cinderella, why shouldn't his kiss be able to break the curse?

"Patch?" Cinderella asked in a scratchy voice. "What happened?" Patch barked happily at the sound of her voice.

Paulette smiled at the gobsmacked look on Charles' face. He looked between her and Cinderella, the question clear on his face. She decided to answer him to save him the embarrassment. "What truer love is there than that of a dog and his mistress? It seems Patch got to play Prince Charming today."

"Eh? But-but…that…I was-" Charles cut himself off with a groan. He walked to the far side of the room and dropped himself in the chair gracelessly, scrubbing his face with his hands.

Alex walked up and laid a hand on his shoulder. "You wanted to be the one to kiss her, didn't you."

"No!" Charles denied immediately. "I was just concerned is all."

"Then why is your face all red?" Alex poked him in the cheek to make a point. "You won't be blushing over 'concern'."

"Shut up, Alex."

* * *

><p>And Paulette is still my exposition machine. If you can't figure out who Paulette has gone to see about the curse, don't worry, I'm going to do the series of oneshots and that story will be in there, somewhere. Also, I wanted the 'True Love's Kiss' in this because it doesn't feature in Cinderella like it does in other fairy tales, so I wanted to give it a try, and then subvert it. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed, review with critiques and suggestions for improvements, thank you for reading. Final note, I wish all of you a very safe and happy Yuletide.<p> 


End file.
